1. Field of the Invention
The systems and methods of this invention generally related to communications systems. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention relate to providing a variable state length initialization.
2. Description of Related Art
Multicarrier modulation, which is also known as Discrete Multitone Transmission (DMT), transceivers step a through a number of initialization states prior to entering steady-state communication or “showtime.” In particular, these various initialization states include channel discovery, transceiver training, channel analysis, and the like. These various initialization states allow, for example, the determination of transmitter power levels, line characteristics, training of receiver function such as equalizers or echo cancellers, or any other feature necessary to establish communication, or to exchange parameters and settings, between transceivers.